Over My Head: Scenetern 2 fanfiction
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: Intern 2 is leaving MyMusic for two months, but he needs to tell a certain someone how he feels. Over My Head by The Fray. It's a song-one-shot. Second chapter is the love note Intern 2 wrote. SORRY! Rated K(PLUS) because it's so g****** cute! Romance. Just ROMANCE! Also poetry because of the song.
1. Chapter 1

**_You know the drill. The Fray-Over My Head. Scenetern 2. OTP. Just read the story!_**

* * *

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue. To turn and run when all I needed was the truth. But that's how it's gotta be. _

Intern 2 was looking around the office. He was bored. He knew this day would come, but he didn't want it to. He was at his last week of his internship. He would be able to sign back up to be an intern in two months but he was forced to get an actual paying job that was a paid internship. Just until he could get a loan from his family. This was life for him. He just was gonna regret not telling her how he felt.

Scene.

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears. _

Everyone was gonna have to say goodbye. He knew two people he didn't really want to say goodbye to for specific reasons. Scene because he didn't have the guts to, and Satan because he was...Satan. He felt like life was nothing but apathy. Suddenly red smoke fogged the office as Satan stood in front of him. He was given a hug and a lot of Satanic tears were dropped onto the floor. Satan left, giving Intern 2 a note. Intern 2 didn't want to read it, yet he did. It read 'Your future is bright and full of fun. Just remember that.'

_[Chorus]: And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind. She's on your mind._

Intern 2 was getting all the work done that he had, everyone kept telling him he would pass out from all the working. Idol said "To quote The Fray, you're in over your head." Intern 2 ignored it. He didn't care, he needed to get things done and over with. He stayed late after work, and eight seconds after Scene left, he couldn't think. She was on his mind immediately. Intern 2 couldn't bear it. He decided to write a note. He spilled all of his thoughts about Scene on a piece of paper and grabbed another and continued. He continued until it was three pages long. Back to back.

_Let's rearrange, I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. Just say that we agree and then never change. Soften a but until we all just get along. But that's disregard, find another friend and you discard. As you lose the argument in a cable car, hanging above as the canyon comes between. *Chorus*_

Intern 2 re-read his love notes over and over again. He had one last line on the very back of the last page. He wrote down three words he wanted to tell Scene for awhile now. He didn't know how to tell her the truth. He wished he didn't know her, that way it would be better. Sometimes he wished they weren't friends so it wouldn't be worse than trying to actually get out of the friend zone. If he ever lost anything, he hoped it would be lost high in the sky so everyone could know that he had lost forever.

_*most of chorus except last line* She's on your...and suddenly, I become a part of your past. I'm becoming the part don't last. I'm losing you and it's effortless. Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in the throw around. Never thought that you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down, until we torch it ourselves._

The next day was Intern 2's final day. Scene didn't seem happy at all. He finally gave her the papers. [Read note in second chapter. TEE HEE] As she read them, she was shocked. She never knew that he felt that way about her. She didn't know what to say but that she would miss him. A lot. He didn't want to hear that at all. Well, he DID but he didn't either.

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head over my head. With eight seconds left in over time, she's on your mind. She's on your mind. Everyone knows she's on your mind. Everyone knows I'm in over my head, I'm in over my head, I'm over my... *Chorus with out beginning and...final beating guitars*_

Intern 2 went to leave, when Scene re-read the very bottom line on the very back of the last page. He walked out into the rain and he heard someone yell "WAIT!" He turned and Scene ran towards him, attacking him with a hug. She soon got on her toes and pressed her lips onto his as they shared a passionate kiss in the rain. She released and he said "I'll be back in two months. Then we'll start this." Indie walked up to Intern 2 and said "Intern 2, I got a call. You have to stay here on inconvenience. Welcome back." Everyone grew exited, and Scene kissed him again from happiness. His life was finally where it should be.


	2. Intern 2's love note

_**Here's Intern 2's love note. You need to read it. The line is where the page ends and either the back is or the next page [Next page will have in bold P then the page number!]**_

* * *

**P. 1**

Scene, I have known you since the day I came here. Your happy face is the hing that made me smile.

You were happy, energetic, funny, and I always knew you were smart when others didn't.

I always knew that you were a scene kid. I never questioned that at all.

I actually thought it was nice to always share a desk with you. Hearing all of your favorite songs, hearing you fangirl over Panic At The Disco, or Panic! At The Disco. Whichever is correct.

I always liked to hear you talk, I also thought you were really nice and sweet. You were always the shining star of the company. Even when I was down you were there to pull me back up.

I would rather you think that I'm a dork than have you know who I really am. Since you already know I'm super boring. I'll work on that.

* * *

I've always known that you were sweet and kind and simple. It's the many qualities about you that I like.

You're also really special. As if you are the main thing life is about. I hope others learn you're that special Scene.

PURPLEBERRY! It's actually really funny, you're right Scene. You should say that everyday after your daily 2 pm cry to help you cheer up. Seriously, it'll be great for you.

I still don't know why a lot of people think you're hyperactive. Some even say that I should date you. As if I could get a girl like you to like a guy like me.

So you know, not even Indie can be as nice to you as I am. You're really special and you need lots of love and attention, not having someone take advantage of you.

Whenever I have spaced out during work, it's usually about you and it's nice to get snapped back into reality by you. Indie's worse though. You are too good for him.

* * *

**P. 2  
**

If you were supposed to be here for one final day Scene, I would read this to you over and over until you left me here to suffer until I can be with you again.

If you could choose your future, you'd probably choose Indie. If I could choose your future, I'd make sure you would be happy. I just want you happy with life, not miserable.

I don't really know why you cry at 2 pm, besides it has something to do about Tumblr. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to see you cry at all. Even if it's normal for you.

If you could be able to change who you are, I wouldn't let you change. You're perfect the way you are. I mean it in the most loving way possible. It's all true.

I still have to ask: Why do you like Indie? I just don't understand how you can like someone as ignorant as him. I just don't like it. It's literally sad to see you get your heart broken every time he doesn't give you the attention you deserve.

I still wonder WHY you never really asked if I liked anything you liked. I mean, I guess I like a lot of things you like. I just have a hard time explaining that I like the things you like.

* * *

Scene, if I could tell you something nice every day, I would still say something nice to you even after you died. Actually, I would still say something nice to you even after we have both passed.

I have to say it: You are the sweetest, kindest, loveliest, fantastic, funniest, and officially the prettiest girl I have ever met. Also you're extremely smart for figuring out Loco was a poser. I was the second closest person to her that was from the original staff and I couldn't figure it out.

You talked to me whenever I was bored, which I don't ever regret doing. You also keep my spirits high whenever Indie brings them low.

I know that sometimes people call you retarded, but you aren't. You're Scene, you see!? No I'm not mocking you.

If I had to do anything for your safety, I would probably have died in the hands of Satan himself so you won't get your feelings, or your actual self, hurt. Scene, you're the only person I know that can sing the 'Nom Nom' song without being annoying.

Scene I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to me after reading this, but if you do see me before I come back in two months. Please, call me Melvin. But Intern 2's perfect either way. :)

* * *

**P. 3 **

I hoped that you would be able to know that I actually liked you, but the whole Indie thing and the whole Loco thing it just...drowned it out I guess. I just didn't want you hurt.**  
**I still think about you every day and every night. Even when it's late and I can't sleep, I would probably just think of ways to compare you to life. The best I could come up with is whenever you're happy you are the sun. You're as pretty as the sunrise and sunset. Heck, even the moon won't be able to compare to your shiny black hair when it has blue highlights in it.

I hoped that you wouldn't tell me that I sucked, and I was right. Yet I know you think I'm a sap for writing this. I just have a lot to get off my chest. I meant that like from my heart chest. Not the other way around.

If you ever got hurt, I wouldn't stop traveling the ends of the earth until I help you feel safe again. I just really care about you Scene. So much that I would try to get someone to adopt you or somehow get your parents back to you so you could be a family again. That'd make both of us happy.

* * *

Idol and Techno have nothing on you, literally. I know that you're the prettiest person at MyMusic. It'll always be a fact. You're also the youngest that I know of so far.

When I was asked who I'd marry, kiss, and kill. My true answers were 'I'd marry Scene, I'd kiss Scene, I'd kill Guess Guy.' It's the truth that's in my heart.

I seriously know that Indie would never tell anyone the words that I want to tell you now. I'm serious, he'll never ever even think about what the words are.

This paper probably doesn't have any memes or glitter on it, so you are probably happy about this. Or not, whatever...this is awkward.

Scene, If I could tell you all the things I wanted to, it'd be in this three-page letter to you. I actually wanted to tell you this for awhile now, but I've been too nervous to say it.

...

I love you.

-Intern 2


End file.
